


Television

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) Illya bored in Medical with only a Television</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television

"Hi partner how you doing today?"

"Shhhh, I am watching this." Illya insisted.

Napoleon glanced at the television program for a few minutes, "And exactly what do you have on?"

"Theresa is having Scottie's baby, but he is married to Tracy who tricked him into it. Then Vicky is having a nervous breakdown but Joe is trying to prevent the board of directors from finding out."

"I suggested you look at some TV to pass the time in medical, but soap operas Illya?"

"Will you please be quiet? I want to find out what Barnabas Collins is up to now."

.....

Returning to medical that evening, Napoleon dropped a few books on his partner's bed.

"Here thought you might like these."

"Just put them on the end table will you?"

"Aren't you interested in what they are?"

"I will look them over later. Right now I am concentrating on this program."

Noticing the television was on again, he watched it. "Illya that's a game show."

"It is Password."

"But this?"

.....

"No television tonight, Tovarisch?"

" _Only reruns on at this time. As long as you are here could you help me to the bathroom?"_

Napoleon deposited his partner by the toilet and giving him privacy, waited turning channels. He stopped suddenly sitting down to watch a program.

" _Napoleon, Napoleon! I need your help to get back to bed."_

"Sorry, didn't hear you calling."

" _What is so interesting that it has your attention?"_

"Nothing," Standing up quickly he turned the set off.

Passing the television, Illya turned in back on.

" _Oh Napoleon, why am I not surprised?"_

"But it's Honey West."

"It helps me develop my vocabulary. Then Jeopardy is on after this."

"And what does that teach you?"

"History."

"My friend I think you're taking this too far."


End file.
